Total Drama: Forest
Storyline In the first episode, all the contestants arrived, together, in a large cruise ship. Once they reach The Forest, they all seemed annoyed. After arriving and being introduced, they competed in their first challenge, a race. When Carla and Victor were announced the winners and chose teams, no one was happy, especially with their names: The Too Mainstream and The Peter Pumpkin Eaters. Although Victor, according to Chris, got to choose who to eliminate: Ilex or Randolf, it was meerly a trick when both were saved after Victor chose Ilex over Randolf. In episode two, the contestants were still annoyed with The Forest, but most seemed to be getting used to it. Ilex tried to create an alliance with Eamon and Andi and it succeeded, although Skye quickly inserted herself in, much to Ilex's displeasure. During the challenge, a hide-and-seek challenge where Chef shot whoever he found within two hours, most contestants felt the heat as Chef used his army experience to his advantage. While hiding together, Erika manipulated Iroh into an alliance, as well as Dunian and India. In the end, everyone was shot except for Iroh, Natalie, and Giovanni (for the Too Mainstream) and Marth (for the Peter Pumpkin Eaters), giving the Too Mainstream their first win. At elimination, Ilex and her alliance voted for Oliver, Anthony, Oliver, and Victor voted for Ilex, and Abbey and Marth voted for Anthony, which meant Oliver was eliminated. Although the votes weren't revealed, Ilex walked out to the dock, where Anthony was after elimination, and told Anthony never to vote for her again. Anthony preceeded to kiss Ilex, which caused her to blush. "So, you hot goddess," Anthony has asked, "do you want me in yo alliance?" This ended the episode. In episode three, the contestants seemed a little annoyed, still, with The Forest. Ilex met up with her alliance, and they all met the new member, Anthony. Ilex also told her alliance that, if they lose, to vote for Abbey. Ilex later confessed, to everyone in her alliance, except for Skye, to vote Skye off. She also told Abbey. Carla told her team of her "random voting" strategy because voting the popular way is too mainstream. During the challenge, which involved hanging upside down from a large branch above the water on a cliff, Randolf constantly annoyed his team. After an hour, Carla's team has Carla, Giovanni, Natalie, and Randolf and Victor's team only had Skye and Eamon. After another hour, only two remained: Carla and Eamon. In the end, after four hours, both of them fell at the same exact time, and Chris declared it a tie. The vote included both teams. The Too Mainstream went first and, in a unanimous vote, other than Carla's vote for India and Randolf's vote for Natalie, Randolf was voted off. The Peter Pumpkin Eaters went second and the bottom two was Abbey and Skye. Much to Skye's surprise, she was eliminated. Contestant History Elimination Table Trivia *This most likely replaces a possibility for an eighth season of Total Drama Users. *This is my first show without a jury. *There will be a storyline to follow the elimination tables. Category:Total Drama Landscapes Category:Jessica